Enter Danielle extended
by mrastounding
Summary: An extended version of chapter 11 of Luiz4200's Ghost 101; includes: laughter, backstories, friendship, and hints of possible things to come; sort-of-one-sided Paulina/Danny implied (though I loathe this pairing)


Author's note:

Before we get started, I just want to clarify that I'll be skipping the first half of the chapter that I'll be extending. See, when I got permission to extend the scene in question, I wasn't exactly planning on extending the entire chapter, simply because it wasn't necessary. More on this later. Anyways, enjoy.

…_Luckily nobody heard him._

"Wait: you REALLY think that I'm…?" Dani began before bursting out laughing. "What's so funny?" Paulina asked, before Tucker replied, "Well, that's ONE way to react to finding out that you're supposedly in a relationship with your genetic template." After elbowing his friend in the chest, Danny came up to his classmate and said, "What he means is that I will never be in a romantic relationship with a clone of myself and Phantom."

"Wait, time out: clone?" Paulina asked, to which Dani replied, "Long story short, one of Phantom's enemies wanted to create a being that was, as he put it, the perfect blend of human and ghost. Using samples he took from Phantom and Danny, he tried multiple times to make such an heir: I'm the only one who's still around."

"Is that why…?" the popular girl began, to which her admirer replied, "I was nearby when Plasmius, the enemy she's referring to, nearly destroyed her trying to find out why she lasted so long. Luckily, with a little help from her originals, that being me AND Phantom, she survived, but still, how would you feel if someone who's practically your twin was nearly killed, for lack of a better term?"

Maddie, who was nearby, opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of "Danny: there's a Dash Baxter also here to see you," interrupted her thoughts.

* * *

…_Foley, you replace Fenton as locker stuffing."_

Suddenly, Dani squealed and bolted out the door. "What was that about?" Dash wondered, to which Danny smiled and replied, "She's saying 'hi' to a friend." That's when the two popular kids noticed the young girl was embracing a certain huntress.

"So, Valerie, still think that all ghosts are evil?" Dash asked with a bit of a smirk. "Very funny, Baxter: I still haven't forgiven you," the former popular girl replied before stating, "Oh, and for the record, I might hate ghosts, but I could never hate a human."

"Valerie, as a friend, I'm sorry but you're sounding a bit like a hypocrite," the young clone stated. To this, the teen ghost hunter sighed, before stating, "You're right, I guess. However, even though I didn't always believe it myself, your status as a clone does NOT make you any less of a human being than myself, and neither does you being half-ghost."

"I've actually been thinking about that," Maddie stated, "Couldn't we just remove the ghost powers entirely? I mean, they might be…" She didn't even finish her thought before Danny and Valerie were in front of the ghost girl with their hands stretched out and sharing an angry look.

"Danny, Valerie: it's for her own good; you know ghosts are evil," she tried to explain, to which her son replied, "Mom, for once in your life, listen to me. I get it: you think that there are no good ghosts in the world, but I was there when Dani was created. See, the day Sam and Tucker stole the Specter Speeder, they were going on a rescue mission. The Wisconsin Ghost, as you call him, had kidnapped me the same day and they happened to spot it, but that's not the point.

"Before they burst in, though, Plasmius had finished combining my DNA with a sample of Phantom's ecto-energy, but had a little trouble, for lack of a better term, bringing it to life. Though Dani here was, by far, the best result he obtained, even the 'perfect specimen,' which is what he called the clone that got the specifics of appearance right, had the same flaw as all the others," Danny continued, before Valerie took over. "I wasn't aware of it when I first met her, but her ghost half was unstable: any time she used too much energy, she would literally start melting. Fortunately, Phantom showed that he did have SOME good in him and managed to stabilize her with some ecto-dejecto he borrowed from your lab, but not before explaining to me that Dani's ghost and human halves were linked: like two sides of one coin," she explained.

"Simply put, Mrs. Fenton," Dani stated, "While I'm not sure if this would be the case with other ghost-human hybrids, I've figured out on my own that my original instability means that if you destroyed my ghost half, there's a good chance that you could kill me completely. That's basically what happened with my, for lack of a better word, siblings: they used up too much energy and melted away into nothing, essentially killing them. I already know from talking with your son that you feel that ghosts should be destroyed, but ask yourself this: can you really play part in destroying a human?" (author's note: I know this is a reference to De-Stabilized, but it's a good line, so it fits, and I'm not changing it.)

Maddie sighed and said, "Your right; I'm sorry: I guess that since I thought it impossible for humans to have ghost powers, I never stopped to think of what might happen if it WERE possible. Still, we'll be keeping an eye on you: just because you're stable NOW doesn't mean that it couldn't change later." "I guess that's alright," Danny stated, with Valerie agreeing, before she remembered something and stated, "By the way, Danielle, be sure to tell Phantom that I want to speak with him about our last encounter, okay?"

"Sure, but only if you promise me that you are ACTUALLY going to talk to him," the female halfa stated, to which Valerie replied, "Anything for a friend." With that, she turned to leave.

"Wow: Fenton's girlfriend is friends with someone who hates her brother," Dash remarked, to which Dani burst out laughing again. "What's so funny?" the jock asked, to which Paulina replied, "I'll tell you later." Before they left, though, Paulina secured a promise from Dani that she would talk with Phantom. She kept her promise, though maybe not in the way Paulina believed she would, but that's another story.

Author's note:

In case you're wondering, I just added to what I thought were key parts of the story: I never intended to extend the entire chapter. Sorry if that's a bit of a letdown, but that's how I roll.


End file.
